


ART: 'I See You Baby, Shakin That Ass!'

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Just some silly fun. Art depicting Arthur as the Greek god Apollo and Merlin as Hermes.Apollo is forced to take a tipsy Hermes in hand, whilst Hermes takes advantage of his position.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Lap of a God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377) by [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue). 



> Based entirely on 'Pants on Fire!' the up and coming third chapter of Tari_Sue's wonderful 'In the lap of a gods'  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377

Hermes takes advantage of his position:


End file.
